Pipeline repairs are becoming more common as existing pipe networks age. In particular, a need exists in underwater pipeline repairs for a simple, reliable weld-free mechanical connector. The present invention is directed to a connector and repair system that does not require welding, and does not require flange bolting. Instead, the present invention uses hydraulic cylinders and pistons to actuate slip mechanisms and seals as well as longitudinally positioning the connectors.